Darkness Has a Match
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Angel is the 23 year-old adopted daughter of the Undertaker and Kane. She is ready to go to the WWE and cause problems like her adopted Guardians. Will her priorities change when she finds love in unlikely bad boy?
1. Darkness in an Angel

**Hello guys I'm back with another wrestling story. It is not mine it is all of my friend's idea so if a new chapter is up know that My friend her name is Zarnez has written another chapter. ON WITH THE STORY. WOOOOOOO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS STORY NOT EVEN THE STORY ITSELF SO DON'T SUE**

**"My POV" (Angel's POV)**

The darkness covered me as I walked into the house.I went down the stairs to the basement. While the lit candles on the walls showed me the way.

"Angel, come here"

Two deep southern voices said. I looked up to the two tall dark cloaked people.

"Really guys, do we have to do this?" I said

"Yes, Angel you know we have to practice on your powers."

One of the cloaked members said and slowly took of it's hood. The cloaked man was revealed to be Kane. The Big Red Monster from World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Kane's right you have to practice your powers."

The other cloaked member said. He slowly and carefully took the hood off. He exposed himself as The Undertaker from the WWE.

"I just can't wait to finish this, so I can get to be in the WWE with you guys."

I said

Before we get into the story my name is Angel Shastirous. Kane and the Undertaker (or there real names Glen Jacobs and Half-brother Mark Callaway) adopted me, when I was 13 years old. I now 23 year's old. I've got powers like them to freeze things and control water. I can control people. Because as we all now humans are 75% water in them.

They are like fathers to me.


	2. More about Angel

**NEWW CHAPTER!**

**"My POV" (Angel's POV)**

Not many people know this but The Bother's of Destruction and Degeneration X are bestfriends. So DX are my uncles. Also the Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian are like my brothers.

Even though i'm still mad at what Christian's been doing in the WWE, they have all been training me for years just waiting for my time to go to the WWE.

I still don't know were im gonna go. But, hey at least I have friends on both RAW and Smackdown to help me out

John Cena and Randy Orton are my 2 bestfriends. I know right? How can the both get along, but every one is a little bit different from the charecters althought not by much.

I know what you must be asking. Do I have any girl friends? Yeah, I talk to some of the Divas. I just dont have anything in common with them. Im just realy a tom-boy sometimes I act girly like around insects and bugs. I realy hate the color pink. Except when its with black. Don't know why, but I just do.


	3. Bruises and Bestfriends

**NEWW CHAPTER!**

**"My POV" (Angel's POV)**

Okay, OFF TOPIC. Back to what I was saying to the Undertaker and Kane

"Okay Lets's Practice"

They both smiled at me a smiles that would have injected fear and horror into a lot of people and I was no exception. I was kind of scared to practice with them now.

Hey, I might be their adopted daughter, that didn't;t mean they were not evil.

We began to fight with our powers.

It was the first one to cause someone bleed or bruise wins, so as you may imagine this was going to hurt. I made an Ice-crystal shard and threw it at Kane. Kane melted it by using his pyro power. He made a fire shard and threw it at me.

"No fair Kane, you can't use my own move against me."

I said while dunking when the fire came at me.

"Who said we had to play fair?"

He said back at me. He did have a point. While we were arguing the Undertaker, was making a HUGE lightning bolt and getting ready to aim it at me and Kane. The good news was we both dunked just in time.

"Should have been paying attention." He said while laughing

"Undertaker..." we said in an angry voice 'cause he had made some of our clothes catch on fire.

IN the end, Kane won leaving bruises on both our backs

While I went to clean up, Undertaker and Kane called everyone over.

First came Triple H and Shawn, then The Hardy Boys, after them Christian and Edge, and next Randy and John, Last came Rey, Evan, and Kofi.

I went downstairs in some sweatpants and a tank top with my hair in a bun. Jeff, Rey, Evan, and Kofi came over to me and hugged me saying they were so happy that I was going to The WWE. Then I went over and hugged Matt, Edge and Christian. They also congratulated me. Me and John did our secret Handshake which was better than any Handshake. While me and Randy just did a one-arm hug, He wasn't an emotional and least, just kidding, came DX and they both tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard and told them,

"UNCLE UNCLE, I GIVE, I GIVE!"

It was hard to breath when they were through tickling me.


	4. AWSOME UPDATE ON THE STORY

ATTENTION ALL THE FANS OF THIS STORY!

IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT YET, I WILL TELL YOU I AM STILL IN SCHOOL AND SO IS MY FRIEND. SO RIGHT NOW ITS SUMMERTIME AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FACE TO FACE SINCE SCHOOL ENDED SHE JUST WANTED ME TO LET YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS WORKING ON NEW CHAPTERS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. SO I THINK BY THE BEGINING OF SEPTEMBER THERE WILL BE NEW CHAPTERS UP.

THANKS FOR YOU PATIENCE WITH THIS STORY, THOSE WHO HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON IT :-)

EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY GO TO THIS LINK ON YOUTUBE:

watch?v=EYbTu9qPzdI

IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE THE LINK IS ALSO IN MY BIO.

THANK YOU :-)


	5. Humoring Jeff

**HEYY. Yeah that's all I had to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN THE WWE.**

Triple H and Shawn Michaels stopped tickling her.

"Wow and I thought you guys were my friends and you didn't even help a person out when she was being tickled." I said once I caught my breath.

"We're sorry please don't be mad. " Jeff begged with the puppy dog didn't work on him but I decides to humor him.

"Okay, fine I'm not mad. But, I am exited for my debut in the WWE." I spoke then John decides to speak up.

"Yeah, we are too. You'll finally be able to travel with us."

"Yup, so Triple H are you worried about your match with Brock Lesner?" I said concerned for the guy who had been like a father to me.

"Not at all cause I know that I'm gonna teach that boy what ass-kicking really is." Triple H said.

"Well your wife already did some of the damage by beating up Paul Heyman." Shawn said laughing making everyone else laugh too. Then Triple H said,

"I know right I was so proud of her."

In my head I thought, " Well you know what they say, a couple who kicks ass together, stays together."

**So thats the next chapter. Hope you liked it.**

** ~ Rose**

**I will be writing. Just keep checking in and It may take some time to get chapters on here.**

** ~ Fire (Writer of this story)**


	6. Ugh, The Divas Division

New Chapter!

Everyone went home after a hour. I went to bed, waiting for the next day to come. My debut.

Kane, Undertaker, and DX got into my house somehow. I was about to ask them but decides against it. DX was cooking something in the kitchen while the Brothers of Destruction were drinking coffee and glaring at each other. I decided to go check on DX to make sure they didn't burn the house down or kill us while burning the house down. Once I made sure we were safe I dug into the plate of a food they handed me. Once I finished eating, I went upstairs and got dressed in a black skull t-shirt, black corduroys, and black and silver converse. I left my hair down with a silver headband.

Once I got downstairs everyone was ready to go. We all drove in Triple H's car so I knew there was going to be death glares coming cause this group didn't like each other, they merely tolerated each other.

Once we got to the arena which happened to be in the state I lived in, I went to meet Mr. McMahon. I knocked on his door."

"Come in." He said. I went in to greet him.

"Hi Mr. McMahon."

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you about you storylines."

"Oh okay, so what will I be doing?" I asked

"Well first we'll start you off with the Divas." Vince said. I wanted to scream that I wanted to fight the men, not prissy women with no wrestling ability like Kelly, Eve, and Alicia. But instead I said,

"I totally respect your decision Mr. McMahon."

"Great, so you'll be having a feud with Kelly Kelly." He said. Well at least something good would come out of this, I thought.

"Umm, okay. Anything else?" I replied.

"You will have your first match today against Kelly Kelly." He said

"Well okay then, bye Mr. McMahon." I said kind of bitterly because he put me in the Divas Division but he barely noticed it. Once I got to the Women's Locker room I got dressed in my ring gear which were my black tights but the same shirt that I was already wearing. I was alone in the locker room when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see who it was. I gasped at the person standing in front of me.

Who do you guys think the person is?

~Rose

Thanks for reading.

~ Fire


End file.
